nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Nos4A2
NOS-4-A2 was an energy vampire created by the Evil Emperor Zurg but ultimately destroyed by Ty Parsec in his wirewolf form. He appeared in a total of five episodes and was voiced by Craig Ferguson. Physical AppearanceEdit NOS-4-A2 is a slender, angular robot with a sleek body,long,lanky arms,a tiny waist,wears a dark purple cape,his left eye is shaped like a monocle and has a long tongue with a crescent shaped tip. HistoryEdit NOS-4-A2 was first seen in the titular episode, NOS-4-A2. Disguised as a cargo box aboard Cargo Ship 99, he was brought to Star Command thanks to Team Lightyear salvaging him in a battle against Warp Darkmatter. http://images.wikia.com/blosc/images/4/43/Nos_01.pngWhen the coffin was placed inside Star Cruiser 42, the energy vampire awoke and attacked XR, leaving him with two small bite marks on the side of his chassis. From there, he wasn't seen until XR, under mind control from the bite, unleashed NOS-4-A2 upon Star Command, allowing the energy vampire to carry out his main directive: to destroy Star Command. With a few clever ruses thanks to his unique power over all things electrical and mechanical, he successfully managed to lead all Space Rangers away from the station while he carried out his plans for the Evil Emperor Zurg, who was the one who created him in the first place with this plan in mind and "gave him life". However, thanks to a poor choice of words on NOS-4-A2's part while disguising his voice to sound like Commander Nebula, Buzz and Mira turn the ship back just in time to see what the energy vampire is really up to. As the Space Rangers fight, NOS-4-A2 calls upon the help of his XR, whom he has dubbed "Little One" and is still under his mind control. Buzz and Mira try to develop a plan while NOS-4-A2 begins to turn the space station against them. The energy vampire eventually catches up with Buzz, and the two engage in combat. While fighting, Booster catches up with XR and reminds him that he is a Space Ranger, not the slave of an energy vampire. Snapping back to his senses, XR uses suction pads on his fingers to drain NOS-4-A2 before he is carted off to PC-7. NOS-4-A2 is later seen again in "Dirty Work". PersonalityEdit Just like all robots, NOS-4-A2 "bleeds" servo-fluids, a servo-pump is his "heart", and a motherboard his "brain". He works on an electrical current, NOS-4-A2 is arrogant; even more arrogant than Zurg. He was created and programmed to destroy Buzz Lightyear and Star Command, defeat not being in his programming. He flaunts his position and power, employs the use of minions to do his bidding, and after his first "failure" becomes a villain of his own volition without being subservient to Zurg. AbilitiesEdit http://images.wikia.com/blosc/images/a/ab/Nos_02.pngFlight: Possessing no feet or wheels, NOS-4-A2 moves around by hovering a few inches above the ground. For long-distance travels or heights more than a few meters, he uses his wings instead. His wing's skeletal structure consists of red spines, the wing itself being made up of red-colored energy when in use. Energy Absorption: NOS-4-A2 can drain energy from robots, machines and weapons alike. Energy is his main source of food and he grows stronger the more energy he consumes. As long as his target is in close proximity, he can absorb its energy and even disintegrate weapons. However, in order to drain and control a machine, he has to bite it. In order for that to happen, his teeth emerge from their hidden location and swirl around like drills. Mind Control: By biting a robot or a machine (or using energy on machines or robots he has already bitten) NOS-4-A2 can simultaneously drain it and hack into its systems, installing a mind control program that enables him to command them in any way he pleases. Energy Blasts: NOS-4-A2 can fire beams of blue energy from both his hands and his mouth to attack his opponents. As shown in "NOS-4-A2" when he fired at Buzz, they can temporarily stun a target. Monocle: NOS-4-A2's left eye serves more of a purpose than a simple eye. Emitting a beam of red light, NOS-4-A2 can hypnotize robots and apply a similar type of mind control as with his bites. Finger Rays: Although never used in battle, NOS-4-A2's fingers have been shown to be able to peel back and emit a fiery-hot beam similar to a blowtorch that can heat up and even melt some metals given time. Voice Imitation: In the episode "NOS-4-A2", to lure the Space Rangers away from Star Command, NOS-4-A2 imitated Commander Nebula's voice to initiate a red alert. Randometer: During the events of "The Slayer", NOS-4-A2 installed a randometer in his power grid to prevent others like XR and Savy SL2 from draining the vampire dry. Instead, it sends a current of energy as backlash to the opponent. However, the randometer was destroyed when Savy staked NOS-4-A2 in the chest with her power absorption stake. Role in Ultima In Ultima, NOS-4-A2 has been rebuilt by the Organization to join them in their efforts to take over the Multiverse. Nos-4-A2 commands the vampire droid soldiers in the Organization's Army. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Henchmen